


CHCl3

by Himmelreich



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, not maji serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmelreich/pseuds/Himmelreich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	CHCl3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meguri_aite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meguri_aite/gifts).



> Written for my dear deer as a cheer-up drabble of sorts, prompt taken from this wonderful [collection](http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/108022477839/ridiculous-sentence-prompts).

It takes three and a half rings of the phone until Yagarai answers, voice still heavy with sleep.   
„Yes, Yagarai here, who‘s this?“  
„It‘s me“, Marito replies, feeling guilty already and wondering if it really had been the right decision to make the call.  
„Lieutenant“, Yagarai seems to grow more alert immediately, „is everything alright?“  
„Yes and no“, Marito mutters miserably, „I need your help.“

It takes eighteen minutes until he can hear steps approaching, and then finally, the sound of a key being turned in the lock.  
„Lieutenant?“  
„Thank heavens, you actually came“, Marito exclaims, getting up from the floor where he had been sitting with his back against the storage cupboard, and latches on to the other‘s arm in an exuberant handshake.  
„Of course I came“, Yagarai huffs, pushing his glasses up. It is obvious he has left the house on the spot, hair unkempt and only a coat thrown on over track pants and an old t-shirt. „What did you expect me to do, leave you here until morning?“  
„I‘d have understood it if you had.“  
Marito smiles sheepishly as he finally steps out of the darned storage room, only too aware of the judging stare of the doctor.  
„I wouldn‘t leave a friend to spend the night on concrete in a locked room, of course not“, he says with a sigh, rubbing his temples. „But I _am_ curious, what even were you _doing_ here in the middle of the night?“  
„I was looking for chloroform. Didn‘t notice the door has no handle inside until it already had fallen shut.“

It takes almost a minute until Yagarai seems to have truly registered what he had just said.  
„You- what?! Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?“  
„To help me sleep, of course.“  
This time, the doctor actually groans, and Marito thinks that it marks a new record in what level of exasperation he has managed his friend to reach.  
„Lieutenant, chloroform is not an advisable barbiturate to use“, he then explains slowly, „it knocks you out, but it isn‘t replacing sleep, as it shuts your body down without recovery, so you would wake up feeling just as exhausted as you were when you went to sleep.“  
„Just a few hours of unconsciousness without nightmares would already be nice“, Marito disagrees lightly, noticing how Yagarai frowns as usual at his tone when it comes to his PTSD symptoms.  
„As your doctor, I‘m strongly against it, so no. I can prescribe you something else instead, if you want, though it‘s a bit late to take some now, after all you‘ll have to show up to work sober again in“, here, he checks the clock in the treatment room with obvious unhappiness, „six hours?“  
„For tomorrow night, then.“

It takes them six minutes to lock down the hospital wing and walk down to the gate of the base, which is lying silently and dark with no-one else around but them.  
„You live quite the distance from here, right?“ Yagarai asks when they reach the junction where they usually part ways.  
„I‘ll manage, thank you for getting me out of there“, Marito says in honest gratitude.  
„Actually“, Yagarai continues slowly, „I could offer you a couch.“  
„You‘re a psychosomatic specialist, I‘m sure you can“, Marito quips, and is glad to see Yagarai join in on the laughter.  
„Well, I do, but I mean just a regular sofa this time. I don‘t think anyone lives closer to the base than I do, so if you want-“  
„If you don‘t mind me constantly waking up from nightmares, I‘d be glad to stay over.“  
Yagarai smiles, and even though it is mainly tired, his usual kindness shines through without fail.  
„I don‘t, really. I‘m a sound sleeper, and it‘s getting close to three in the morning and I really need to go to sleep. I‘d be glad to have some company in the morning, though, it will most definitely make getting to work more enjoyable.“  
„Well, then I humbly accept your offer, doctor.“

It takes two minutes and countless recheckings of his watch in utter disbelief until Marito truly realises that he has overslept, without any dreams, on the world‘s probably most uncomfortable couch, in the worlds‘s probably most agreeable company.


End file.
